Visenna Sciandor
Visenna of House Sciandorcha is a member of the Nightroamers holding the highest rank of Night's Mistress, making her the faction's top authority. She is an exile of the noble and rich Sciandorcha family house from Talamh-Na-Hailleachta, and is the ex-girlfriend, as well as the betrayer, of Olrynion Kyron. She is considered one of the best thieves in the Roamers, as well as a skilled Cryomancer due to her northern heritage. She along with the rest of the Nightroamers, are currently caught in a shadow war taking place in Belryn against the BCPD. Alongside this, Visenna also struggles to elevate her people higher in society, now that new opportunities have presented themselves thanks to Ariilyth's economic rise, she seeks to help them grasp them. Her struggle is cored at the people's unwillingness to change thanks to their adapted lifestyles as thieves, a trait that Visenna can somewhat relate to. Early Life Visenna was born to the nobleman; Odhran Sciandorcha and his Valbrane wife; Lhuedis Mhevegod-Jid-Sciandorcha as a member of a large, high class, wealthy and most influential family house. The Sciandorchas were one of the most respected families in Ariilyth, let alone Talamh-Na-Hailleachta, but no-one knew of the constant internal tension that they were subjected to. Visenna's uncle, Mochuda Sciandorcha, served as the personal advisor to the Duke of Talamh-Na-Hailleachta and was the lord of the house and all the lands it possessed. He and his branch were the wealthiest of all, and the other branches, including Visenna's received a substantially lower amount of wealth and credit for their own great contributions to the land. As a girl, all Visenna wanted to do was live her life, she was not interested in the greedy wants and desires harboured by the rest of her family. Visenna and her father had a close relationship, but he loathed his brother with a passion, he had done since childhood, and watching him flourish in his greater success was stirring a sickness within him. He was obsessed with keeping his own branch's wealth close and in a firm hold, this meant that poor Visenna did not receive much for herself. When she became a teenager this brooded into a greater problem as she was now leading a more independent lifestyle, or at least attempting to. She tried to make her own earn through work outside, but she found that much of what she earned for herself was snatched away by her father, leaving her with almost nothing. This restriction forced her to rely on her parents for financial aid. Being a teenager who naturally desired freedoms, she was not happy about that. So she began to risk stealing. She went as you would expect, starting small and escalating as she went on. She was a natural and eventually stole not for money, but because she enjoyed it. It was a thrilling change to her boring rich girl lifestyle. However, she soon learned that not all had her gift. At some point, her cousin, and son of Lord Mochuda, Tomas caught her in the act. Instead of rattling on her, he joined her instead as he thought his life was also too boring. So they worked as a team for a brief time, but he proved to be a liability. He looked up to Visenna, who was clearly greater skilled, but relied too much on her. Because of him, the two were eventually caught in the act and apprehended. Visenna could easily shift the blame onto Tomas, he had a submissive personality that she could easily take advantage of in order to turn the favour to her own. But she could not do it, she had grown to care for her cousin in a student/teacher kind of way. So when she faced Lord Mochuda, he was furious, and accused Visenna of corrupting his son in a harsh manner, describing her as a disgrace. Because of this, he made a rather bold action. He exiled Visenna from her home, much to her father's disgust. Visenna was to leave the next day. That night she lay awake in her bed crying, when her rather guilt ridden father entered her room and attempted to comfort her. He assured her that he would not let her uncle go through with this, but all attempts to ease his daughter were futile. She believed Mochuda to be right, that she was an embarrassment to the great house Sciandorcha, and would only leave a bad mark on it with her criminal lifestyle, which she also felt she too deep within to simply drop. This, alongside the shame encompassing her, drove Visenna to sneak out of her manor and run away that night. She did learn something though: Showing too much pity for a person, no matter how close, is weakness, and if a person proves a liability, they are best gotten rid off. Trivia *She is incredibly well spoken as a result of her high upbringing *She is often mistaken as a Valbrane because of her eyes and first name. She is only half-Valbrane Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Ariilyth Category:Ariilythians Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Haillics Category:Purists Category:Nobility